


Sweet Christmas

by FrancescaAbeni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka in pyjama, Lukanette is the best ship, Twe Blueberries in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaAbeni/pseuds/FrancescaAbeni
Summary: Just a normal Christmas at Marinette's house, with gifts and films!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBWoulfC (Raydara12)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/gifts).



> Hey Woulfy! I'm your Secret Santa! :D  
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, but I hope you like the story! Merry Christmas!

December 25, Christmas Day, children's favorite holiday. Spending the day surrounded by the warmth off their loved ones, gifts, tables full of tasty dishes and the Christmas atmosphere that covers the entire city; the snow that had been falling for two days covered the streets and the illuminations made Paris, La Ville Lumière, even brighter.

Marinette was in her room, her black hair raised in a messy high bun to prevent them from falling on her face, while finishing the bow for a gift. Tikki sitting on the edge of a cup that contained a pair of pens and colored pencils. Her guest would have arrived in a few minutes and she was reviewing the last details - and yet that package would be opened, it was useless to try to beautify it, she thought, but she couldn’t help it.

Marinette lifted the box satisfied, looking at it one last time before she stood up and stretched herself, settling down her dress. It was a simple, all-red, three-quarter-sleeved dress with a knee-length skirt, accompanied by a pair of black stockings and warm reindeer-shaped slippers. It was an elegant but comfortable outfit.

A light knock at the window to the right called Marinette’s attention and, smiling, went to open to her host.

«Good morning Chat Noir. Don’t heroes have better things to do on Christmas morning?» she chuckled, letting her friend in away from the cold of December.  
Chat Noir smiled in turn, closing the window as soon as he entered the room. «Today is a holiday, and I hope for Hawk Moth as well.» He chuckled, retrieving a small gift pack that he kept in his shoulder bag, thus avoiding to hold it in his hand. «I told you I’d come this morning to bring you my present, so here you go.» he added, letting Marinette take the package.

Marinette thanked him, opening the package and revealing a digital Polaroid with two refills.

Chat Noir had insisted that he could give her a gift; he considered Marinette as a great friend and an excellent ally against Hawk Moth - although without Miraculous - and he wanted to thank her with a small present. Initially Marinette objected because she was against mixing "work" with private life, but Chat Noir did not want to hear reasons. He could be pretty pushy, and she couldn’t resist his cat eyes!

«It’s amazing! Thank you!» exclaimed Marinette enthusiastically, embracing him. «I have something for you too. Merry Christmas, Chat Noir.» she added, turning to retrieve the package she had just finished arranging and handing it to him.  
Chat Noir opened it and immediately his eyes lit up. «Did you make it?»  
Marinette nodded. «I created two holes where the ears of the costume are, so you won’t catch a cold when you jump between the roofs in winter.» explained it by giggling.

Chat Noir hugged his friend, lifting her up and doing a couple of laps while thanking her over and over again. When he put Marinette on the ground, he immediately tried on his new beanie and settled in front of the mirror in the room to admire the work of his friend.

It was a simple black cap that fit perfectly with his cat ears, with a pair of green moustaches drawn on the front. He found it really beautiful and really warm!

«I’m even more magnificent with your creation.» he joked, posing and showing the muscles of his arms.  
Marinette laughed, poking Chat Noir at his heels to tickle him. «I’m glad you like it. At least I got the holes right.»

Chat Noir turned to her, smiling. He was really grateful to have a friend like Marinette, both as Chat Noir and as Adrien Agreste. Marinette was a really great person and made everyone feel good.

Chat Noir took his stick from behind his back, moving towards the window. «It’s better that I go home, soon I will have lunch and I’m hungry as hell!»  
Marinette accompanied him at the window, smiling at him. «Thank you again. Merry Christmas, Chat Noir. And be careful on your way home!» she recommended herself, watching him putting a leg out of the window.  
«Careful is my middle name.» he replied, jumping. A moment later he was already on the roof in front, helped by his beloved stick.

Marinette smiled again, closing the window to prevent from entering cold.

A light knock on the hatch of his room called her attention and, smiling, went to open to her second guest.

Luka Couffaine came out of the hatch as soon as it opened and noticed Marinette barely holding back the laughter. Maybe it was his red Santa hat and the fake beard that amused her, but seeing her blush to try not to laugh just made him smile.

«Merry Christmas, Marinette! Have you been a good girl this year?» he asked, lowering his voice to make it look more like Santa Claus.  
Marinette took a deep breath to calm down, looking at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, «Luka, please, I can’t take you seriously like that.»

Luka went up to the room, giggling and laying his hands on Marinette’s hips, to kiss her on the lips to greet her, but she put her forefinger on his mouth and stopped him.

«I don’t kiss you with that thing. Last time I found fake hair between my teeth.» she exclaims lowering the white beard, revealing the amused expression of her boyfriend in front of her.  
«Because you should kiss me, not eat my beard. It’s an accessory, not a snack.» Luka joked, making her laugh.

Luka leaned towards her, closing the distance in a sweet kiss. Marinette moved her hands between his hair, interrupting the kiss and continuing to smile as she fiddled with a strand of his blue hair.

Marinette soon noticed that Luka was wearing the blue sweater she had given him the previous year, a handmade sweater after she had learned to knit, smiling at the idea that although it was not perfect and that some crossings were out of phase he wore it with pride.

«You still wear this sweater although it is not perfect...» she said carelessly, passing her finger on a couple of points out of phase.  
Luka chuckled. «Not only do I find it perfect, but I also wear it because I can do this!»

Luka stepped away from his girlfriend, enough to lift the hem of the sweater to pass it over Marinette’s head, then let it out where the collar was - at least, as far as his height allowed it, since Luka was taller than her by about 20 centimeters.

Not only that sweater was not perfect because of the seams, but it was not perfect even for the size: it was at least one size and a half larger than the usual clothes for a boy!

Luckily, he liked to wear loose clothes, plus he was so happy with that gift he often wore.

Marinette laughed, being under the same clothes of her boyfriend, hugging him and getting lost in his perfume: Luka smelled of fabric softener, of a Cologne tip and that smell that distinguished him. She didn’t know how to define it, but it made her feel protected, safe, as well as loved.

If it were up to her, Marinette could remain hugged to him forever, held in the warmth of his body and in the feeling of security that her boyfriend made her feel. Even when she is Ladybug and had the entire team of heroes at her side she doesn't feel so protected like when she's with him. A feeling that, although she felt strong, although dressed as the heroine disguised, did not deny that she liked to feel it.

Luka was really an amazing guy, who had made her feel comfortable especially with herself from the first moment they met, also thanking the fact that, thanks to her infatuation that a couple of years before she felt for Adrien, it allowed her to get to know Luka better and be herself with him until she realized she was in love with him. And yet, when she realized it, she didn’t start stuttering and collecting crap like when she was into Adrien, and she was the first to declare - Luka’s statement at the TV studio when he was fourteen didn’t count, in her head, for at the time she still had eyes for Adrien.

Luka was really happy for her, not only because she wasn’t afraid to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable with him, but also because she loved him back.

Yet, although Marinette was no longer the same as when she was fourteen, she couldn’t help but be so excited because she and Luka had become a steady couple that just before their first kiss she banked his head.

But at the end she got that long-awaited kiss.

Marinette looked up at her boyfriend, smiling at him. «I’m really happy that you and your family came. Christmas is not Christmas without the loved ones.» she exclaimed, carrying her hands on the boy’s hips as in a small hug, seeing him then smiling.  
«And I thank you for the invitation. My mother will never admit it, but she is happy to spend Christmas with her family.» he said, giving her a kiss on the point of her nose. «Of course, we are not married yet, but I would say that after a year and a half of relationship we can consider ourselves husband and wife.» he joked.  
The girl blushed slightly, but laughed anyway. «We’re still too young to get married. I’m only sixteen and you’re eighteen!»  
«Love has no age!» he said, joking again.

Both returned in silence, one in the arms of the other, enjoying their company.

Marinette had insisted that the Couffaine family would have celebrated Christmas at their home. Luka had told her that they had always been three alone on the Liberty, since Anarka had no brothers or sisters and even the grandparents were no longer there, but added that he was fine: for him Christmas was spending a day with their loved ones; helping each other to prepare lunch and Christmas dinner and discard gifts together, and then visiting their friends to exchange gifts and wish them well.

It was after the two became an official couple that Marinette invited the Couffaines to join the festivities at the Dupain-Cheng home, which she accepted with great pleasure after her parents had bonded with Anarka, Luka and Juleka. I mean, they were the perfect representation of the family, at least for Marinette.

«Maybe it’s better to go downstairs, my father was already piling among the appetizers when we were preparing the table.» she chuckled, coming out of Luka’s sweater, but taking his hands as soon as he settled well and better his hair. «Ah yes! I arranged a something for after lunch.» she said with an innocent smile on her face.  
«There’s always something to worry about when you say that.» he joked, «What is it this time?»  
Marinette stick her tongue out. «You will see later.»

Marinette and Luka went down and joined their families. Immediately Marinette rushed to her friend Juleka, since she was in a corner and seemed uncomfortable. The girl was not very sociable, especially if they were people she did not know or if they were adults, but with a slight push after a while she could open up a bit.

She also greeted Anarka, smiling at her vivacity and her pirate accent - which she did not abandon even when she was on dry land, as she called her.

Both she and Juleka were wearing clothes that represented them, but elegant. Anarka was dressed with a pair of black jeans, black high boots with a buckle on the sides, a white shirt that left her shoulders uncovered, a black belt corset and a long burgundy coat; Her hair was tied in her usual braid, and on her arms she carried a lot of water-green gemstone jewelry.

Juleka, on the other hand, was wearing a black dress with a heart-shaped neckline that arrived just below her knees, the sleeves and the high collar were in lace and depicted roses, her legs were covered with black knitted stockings and a pair of shiny black amphibians that reminded a lot of those of her brother's; her face, slightly made up for the occasion, was half covered by her usual purple hair.

«You’re really beautiful Juleka.» Marinette complimented her, walking away a little to look at her outfit. «It’s really a great fabric and this dress looks great on you!»  
Her friend blushed and looked down. «Thank you very much... It’s a gift from Luka...» she added, keeping a low tone of voice.  
«But your brother doesn’t have good taste. I bet you chose it.»  
«I heard you!» exclaimed luka on the other side of the table, busy talking to Sabine about his part-time job before answering.

The two girls enjoyed themselves, taking their place at the table as soon as Tom announced that launch was ready.

The lunch went in the best way, between laughter, funny anecdotes - especially about the childhood of the three young people - and accidents in the oven or on the boat. Even Juleka had started to tell little mishaps about her brother, who looked at her badly with a fake beard and a Christmas hat.

Marinette was really happy that both families were getting along, she could not imagine a better day than that! And she hoped there might be more in the future.

Sabine, helped by Tom and Anarka - after insisting - cleared the table from the dirty dishes and Marinette got up from the chair, looking at Luka and Juleka.

«It’s time for my little thing,» she giggled. «Come with me!»

The two Couffaine followed Marinette to her room, where she recovered some pajamas from her closet, slippers and heavy stockings attached. They were three kigurumi pajamas depicting Light Fury, Toothless and one of their cubs, the last two being for Luka and Juleka.

«Do I really have to wear it?» asked Juleka as she looked at the garment in her hands.  
«Yes! It also has wings and a tail! And then it’s very comfy!» Marinette happily skipped, holding in her arms a Light Fury’s pajamas. «Luka, you go change in the bathroom.» she added when Luka did to take off his sweater.  
«But Juleka is my sister and you are my girlfriend.» he protested.  
«But women need their privacy.» she replied, talking to him and opening the hatch to get him out. «Come on, I’ll see you in the living room!»  
Luka looked at his sister. «Are you not going to help me?»  
«Marinette is the hostess.» she chuckled back.

Luka narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, then went down the stairs and headed to the bathroom to change. It took him less than two minutes to take off his clothes and put on the clothes his girlfriend gave him, then he looked at himself in the mirror. The pajamas were perfect for him, the hood had Toothless’s green eyes and ears, while the tail and wings were on the back.

As soon as the boy came out of the bathroom he found his mother and Marinette’s parents looking at him amused: Anarka had a grin on her face.

«It’s Marinette’s fault of I'm dressed like this.» He justified, hearing the hatch open and seeing Marinette and Juleka come down while holding hands, since she was feeling observed, Marinette held a box in her hand.  
The captain of the Liberty chuckled. «I see she also managed to convince Juleka. Luka is not so hard to convince when it comes to Marinette.»

Luka glanced at her mother, changing his expression when he laid eyes on her sister, smiling at her.

«Are you all dressed for the dragon movie marathon?» asked Tom, on his way to lift the white hood to his daughter, who pretended to growl as if she were the Light Fury.  
«It’s called "How to train your Dragon" and we’ll start the marathon after the gifts!»  
Luka settled down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder. «So we will also take pictures dressed as dragons?»  
Marinette kept holding Juleka’s hand. «Yes! Your sister is really good in this pajama, plus she told me that it's very soft!» she added, looking at her to look for a statement of any kind.

The girl nodded, hiding under the hood, very similar to that of Luka and Marinette, but this had blue eyes and a white spot where it should be the nose and on the tips of the ears.

«I would say we can open the presents, then!» Sabine exclaimed, letting her guests sit in the living room next to the Christmas tree, while Marinette was kneeling in front of the fir tree, focused on mounting the Polaroid that Chat Noir had given her that morning.

As everyone received their gift, Marinette took pictures of them, placing them on the low table so that they would not be lost and not ruined, collecting a funny pair, especially of the three Couffaines.  
When it was Marinette’s turn to open the presents, Juleka took the pictures, and several very nice ones came out, which she added to the others.

Luka took the gift he had prepared for her, giving it to her in a sealed envelope. As soon as the girl opened it her big eyes lit up. It contained a new cutting mat, a sewing set - since her was now empty and a lot of pieces were missing - and a small wooden box with a small crank on the side and a small lock on the front, with Marinette’s initials engraved on the lid.

The boy recovered a box from his pajama pocket. «Marinette, you are my inspiring muse, the melody that helps me to move forward when I go through difficult moments and the most fantastic girl I have ever known. In this box there is the key that opens my heart, or the music box that resonates your melody.» he explained smiling, opening the small container and revealing a small key-shaped pendant.

Marinette looked at Luka’s eyes first, then at the necklace. She had a hard time believing that Luka could have given her something so beautiful, she had no words to describe how excited she was.

The boy helped her to put on the necklace. His hands were shaking slightly. «Whenever you feel down, happy, or want to hear the sound of this music box, you can load it with the crank and use the key to open and activate it. It’s your song, it’s what I hear and it represents you the most.»

Marinette continued to look at him, now with her eyes shining.

«If this is the Christmas present I dare not imagine the proposal of marriage.» Juleka commented sarcastically, continuing to take pictures of her brother and his happy girlfriend.  
Marinette hugged Luka, sobbing slightly. «I really thank you, it’s a wonderful gift. Now mine will seem stupid...»

Before he could reply, Luka found in front of him a bag decorated with a bow; he opened it and found two new guitar supports, since one of his had broken, and a small box wrapped in paper.

Luka opened it and Marinette could not help noticing the care with which he opened every gift: he was excited to see what was wrapped there, as if he were still six years old, but at the same time he seemed not to want to break the paper, like he appreciates the time Marinette spent wrapping presents. That was another aspect of Luka that Marinette found sweet, appreciating every little gesture that people make.

As soon as the wrapping paper was removed, Luka opened the box and revealed a guitar pick that had been made a pendant for a necklace. There was a picture of him and Marinette while he caressed her cheeks and smiled a few millimeters from her lips, immediately after kissing her, while Marinette held his hands on hers and smiled in turn; both looked at each other in the eye and you could see how much they were in love.

Luka turned his eyes to Marinette, smiling extensively. «Marinette, it’s really an amazing gift. It’s fantastic!»  
Marinette played with the tail of her pajamas, looking almost embarrassed. «I made one for myself too... I hope you don’t mind.»  
«Of course not! So we are coordinated.» he chuckled and finally took the last gift.

It was a booklet with Japanese binding, then made entirely by hand, entitled "365 thoughts". The boy breathed it gently, passing his fingers on the pages and reading what was written: they were thoughts, phrases and statements that Marinette had written and dedicated to him and their relationship, including photos, whether they were selfies, stolen photos or pictures taken together.

He could feel all the emotions that Marinette had written, everything she had written day by day and then added to the other pages until she created that little notebook.

Luka placed it on the ground, next to him, then approached Marinette, holding her in an embrace.

«Marinette, this is wonderful. It’s the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received!» exclaimed he happily.  
Marinette was slightly surprised. «Do you really like it? I could have done a thousand more beautiful things...»

Luka interrupted her, losing the hug just to grab her hands and look at her with a smile.  
Already from his expression Marinette understood that he really liked it, that he had not found it as insignificant as he had thought. Even though Luka liked everything she created.

«Marinette, I don’t care if a gift is beautiful or expensive. For me the important thing is that it was done with the heart. I know how hard you worked to make this book, and I know how hard it took you to make it. This gift tells about you, describes your emotions and thoughts, and that’s what I love. It is personal in every way, from the choice of paper to what you have written. I love this gift as I love you.»

Marinette blushed in listening to Luka’s words. How could he always say the right thing to make her feel good? And yet, the first time they met, he told her he wasn’t very good with words.

She stood there and watched him gag, not knowing what to answer without bursting into tears of happiness. Luka made her feel appreciated every time he said or did something. She was really lucky to have known him

The two embraced each other again, then resting their foreheads on each other as they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled; only the lightning of Sabine’s throat brought them back to reality.

Luckily they had finished unwrapping the gifts and did not even realize that the paper used to pack the gifts had already been discarded and the photos taken by Juleka had increased.

Marinette stood up, taking her gifts. «I’m going to put them in the room and then marathon "How to train your Dragon"!»

It didn’t take her five minutes, and the girl was back in the living room, this time with the Toothless plush that Alya had given her in her arms. He looked at Luka and Juleka with an amused look.

«Now you are her prisoners, you will not easily escape her.» giggled Tom, sitting on the couch with Sabine and Anarka.  
«The television is arranged in such a way that we can all see it without any problem, so at battle stations!» Marinette cheered, going to sit. Luckily it was a sofa with a peninsula, so they would all be comfortable.

Marinette took a seat next door between Luka and Juleka, cuddling up to her boyfriend. As the headlines rolled across the screen, she couldn’t help but smile as he watched Luka wrapped in Night Fury’s pajamas.

She approached him further, leaving the stuffed animal to hold Luka’s arm, smiling.

«Thank you for everything. Thank you for always being at my side and supporting me, you give me great strength.» she smiled, blushing slightly when Luka approached her face.  
«And thank you for being a wonderful person. You know how to make everyone around you feel good and smile, and thank you for being yourself when you’re with me.»

Marinette stole a kiss from him, making him giggle as he caressed her face.

She felt really lucky to be surrounded by people - and Kwami - who had made her life fantastic and exciting. Seeing two families together to celebrate was one of the greatest joys she could ever experience.

She was sure. It was one of the best Christmases ever.


End file.
